Minato's Beautiful Nightmare
by SonOfSyn92
Summary: Minato pays for a new love with dark nightmares... Bringing light to a new lovely young lady in the ATLUS world... CATHERINE! Due to everyone wanting a longer story, I will begin a rewrite. It'll be the same basic story, so don't worry about that.


He sat there, constantly staring at his phone, waiting for a text back from her.

It'd only been a few days since he met her, but he couldn't get his mind off this girl. She really was a work of art, this gorgeous American girl he just happened to run into. Literally, too, in fact. It had only been five or six days since he met her, but her blue eyes melted into his brain anyways. She said she was a bit older, but he couldn't tell. She looked young and… well… Perfect.

His thoughts were cut short as his phone went off, finally receiving the long awaited text. It said she was right outside, not even a minute away. He shot up, heading out to meet her.

When he finally got outside, he looked down the road, smiling as he seen her walk up. Then out of nowhere, she jumped up, wrapping her arms and legs around him, kissing him gently.

"Hi, Minato!" She said, a small smile appearing on her face.

He smiled back. "Hey, Catherine…"

….

Junpei was the only one who was excited for him when he told the group about Catherine. They all seemed a bit suspicious about what was going on, like she had a motive. They didn't believe she was just out visiting the city. Every time they said something, though, Minato just shrugged.

Mitsuru and Akihiko were in a relationship and happy, they should understand why he'd want to find someone.

Ken and Fukka were simply unsure about the whole subject.

Aegis was even more unsure, wanting to meet the girl still.

Then, there was Yukari.

Yukari was just pissed about the whole subject. What did he care, though? She rejected him in the first place. It's not like he was cheating on her.

He wasn't in the mood to think about all this. He just wanted to spend his day with Catherine, just like the days before. It's not like it was affecting the mission at all. Minato was always back by Midnight to go to Tartarus and he was keeping up on his studies.

The only thing that he was losing was sleep. He'd been caught the second night of their relationship sneaking Catherine out of his room, thankfully by Junpei.

Thus when he found out. Thus when everyone else found out the next morning.

Minato simply shrugged the thought off, walking hand in hand with Catherine, looking at the way her body moved as she walked. He loved it.

She looked at him, squeezing his hand a bit tighter. "Minato," she whispered, "you're staring again."

Just like every time before, he blushed. "Sorry…" He didn't mean it though. He simply kept staring, just like every time before. She laughed and kissed him, yet again. She seemed like she loved the attention. It was good, too. Minato wasn't planning on letting her go.

….

Minato and Catherine sat inside the Escapade, watching a local band perform. They'd just got done dancing and Catherine was covered in sweat. She looked at Minato, pretending to be annoyed. "Goodness, Minato! Why don't you sweat?"

Minato just shrugged. "I get a good workout all the time…"

Catherine laughed. "Oh, you!"

Minato laughed back. "I don't mean that…" He moved his hair out of his face. "Like a real workout…"

She cocked her head. "Oh?" She kicked her shoe off and ran her foot up his leg. "Well, what do you do for this 'workout'?"

Minato shivered. "I'm… uh… On the kendo team."

"Oh?" Her foot ran further up his leg, a small smile tracing her lips. "You must be really strong."

Minato started to breath a bit harder. "Yeah, a bit." She liked it when he was cocky. "But it's mostly just for the stamina…"

` Her smile melted into a smirk, her foot now on his inner thigh. "I'm pretty sure I know all about your stamina, love." He was speechless. After a few seconds that seemed like hours, she pulled her foot away and slid her shoe back on. "Hey…" She slid beside him, her mouth on his ear. "Let's go back to your place…"

Minato shivered again. "Everyone's still up…"

` Catherine kept her mouth near his ear, blowing softly into it as she spoke. "Please..?" Her breath smelled like candy.

Just then, his phone went off. He picked it up and put it to his other ear. "Hello?" He sounded out of breath.

"Hey, bro." It was Junpei. "We're all heading out for some karaoke. Want to meet up after you get done hanging with your girl?" He sounded so proud of Minato.

Minato, however, was more proud of Junpei, a smile hitting his face hard. "No, man, I'm pretty tired…" Catherine began whispering things into his ear. Things that made his face red. "Listen, Junpei, I need a huge favor."

"Yeah?"

"I need you to keep everyone out of the dorm for awhile…"

Silence, but Minato figured Junpei was smiling like a doofus. Finally, he spoke: "Of course, man!"

"Thanks." Minato's breath got harder. Text me when you get to the train. Oh, and text me when you're on the way back!" His voice rose up an octave during that last sentence as Catherine put his hand on her leg.

"Will do!" He just sounded like he had a smirk on his face. "Good luck." He dragged out 'luck' for a few seconds, knowing exactly what Minato was planning.

Minato thanked him again as he hung up, grabbing Catherine's hand. "C'mon, love… We're going to my place…"

A giddy smile covered her face as he pulled her out of the Escapade.

….

Minato had it completely planned out. Soon as Junpei texted him saying they were leaving, Minato pulled Catherine along, slowly taking their time to get to the station.

Then once the train arrived, they hid out of sight until the group of SEES walked off. Then the young couple ran to the train and jumped on just as soon as the doors began to close.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, they got to the dorm. Minato looked at his phone. It was only 5 o'clock. He smiled, holding Catherine's hand tightly. They normally weren't home until 9 anyways, and if Junpei kept his word about keeping them out later…

Minato looked at Catherine, a small smirk on his face as he opened the door. That's when he heard a very familiar bark. He looked down, wide eyed.

They left Koromaru!

The white dog sat there, looking at Minato and Catherine, his red eyes welcoming him and inspecting her.

That's when Catherine rushed up to him. "Oh, what a cute dog!"

Koromaru growled a bit until she began rubbing his head, then he seemed to melt just like Minato did when she first touched him. "His name's Koromaru…" Minato said, watching the dog roll onto his back, practically begging Catherine to rub his belly, which she did for a few minutes.

Then she looked back at him, smiling. "Ready to head up?"

Minato nodded. "Just let me take him out really quick…"

She smiled and nodded in agreement to his statement, then rubbed Koromaru's belly a bit more. "It was nice to meet you Koromaru!" Then she ran up the stairs, Koromaru immediately shooting back up to his legs.

Then he sat back down, watching Minato, panting and barking a few times. "You like her too, huh?" Minato said, kneeling down to pet him.

Koromaru barked in agreement.

"Good, I want you to like her." He kept rubbing. "But, if anyone found out she was here, she'd never be able to come back."

Koromaru's ears shot down, like he was sad.

"You've heard how everyone's been talking about her, right?"

He whimpered.

"Exactly. This is why her being here is a secret, okay? That way we both can see her again."

Koromaru's ears perked back up, barking in agreement.

Minato smiled. "Good boy." He petted him again. "Now, we're going to spend some time alone, okay? I'll bring her down to visit when we're done talking…"

Koromaru's head tilted, as if wondering why Minato said 'talking' like that. Then he merely barked in agreement, tail wagging as he watched Minato sprint up the stairs.

….

He finally got up to his door. Catherine seemed to have closed it behind her. He slowly opened it, finding Catherine looking around his room.

"It's so blank and empty in here." She said, still looking around his room.

"Yeah… I'm not really the decorating type…"

She looked back, then grabbed his hand and pulled him into her, their lips mere inches from touching. "I don't mind." She smiled, kissing him before sitting on his bed. He looked her up and down, his face getting a bit redder. Then she laughed a bit. "You're finally sweating, huh?"

He rubbed his face, wiping away a few beads of sweat. "Yeah… I guess so…" He laughed a bit.

She smirked, the straps on her dress seemed to fall out of place. "Well… I'm not surprised…" She raised her hand, motioning him over with her finger. "I'm pretty good about getting you to sweat in here…"

He forced a breath into his lungs as he walked over to her, looking at her perfect body. She started to kick her shoes off until Minato stopped her. "No way…" He kissed her lips, then her cheek. "I'm taking care of you tonight…"

He then kissed down her neck and chest, kneeling down and pulling her leg up, pulling the shoe off slowly, then her stocking, kissing up her leg slowly. Soon as he finished, she switched legs for him, letting him do the same to the other leg.

She stood up, pulling Minato up along with her, kissing his neck. He shivered again as he slid her dress straps down her shoulders, letting the dress slide down her body, hitting the ground around her feet. She kicked it away , wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him roughly.

She then locked her eyes with his. "I think it's your turn to lose some clothes…" She slowly removed his jacket, then his belt. He looked down, thankful he wasn't wearing his Evoker.

Then off came his pants and shirt as they both simply stared at each other. He was wearing a pair of loose boxers. She was wearing a bra and thong, both white, both tight.

She sat on the bed, then pulled Minato down onto the bed on top of her, kissing him hard. After a few minutes of the two making out, she then rolled them both over. Now she was on top, her hands rubbing his shoulders, watching him with a small smile on her face. "Oh, Minato…" She pushed her hips into his before sliding her bra off, letting it fall around her torso. "We're going to have so much fun tonight…"

….

A bell tolled as Minato's eyes shot open. He looked around. He was in a dark room. Pitch black. He wasn't alone, either. He was surrounded by sheep. Talking sheep. "Shit, am I dreaming?" Minato looked at a door the sheep were heading towards. It was the only way out, so he decided to follow.

The door led him to… Well, he couldn't really tell where it was. He looked up, a tower of blocks stood high above him. He looked down-

"HOLY SHIT!" Below him were a few more rows of blocks. Below that… Nothing. Blocks seemed to be falling, slowly but surely.

"Hey, you need to climb."

Minato looked around. "Who said that?"

The mysterious voice called out again. "You need to climb. It's the only way to stay alive."

Minato looked back down. "This is a dream, right?" He looked back up, wondering where the voice came from. "If it's just a dream I'll wake up, right?"

"Not this time. If you die in this dream, you'll die in real life."

"Wait, you can't be serious?" Minato looked back down, more blocks began to fall.

He didn't have any more time for questions. He took the voice's advice and began to climb. The higher he got, the weirder it seemed to get. More of those sheep appeared, climbing up the block tower. Most of them, anyways. Others began to fall like the blocks, letting out a god awful scream on the way down.

As Minato kept climbing, though, the voice from earlier rang out to him constantly, giving him advice along the way. "Why are you helping me?" Minato said, pushing a block into place to cross a gap.

"I don't like watching new guys die their first climb."

"New guys?" Minato's eyes got wide, another sheep falling past him. "You mean I'll keep having these dreams?"

"Least until you reach the top... Or die, whichever comes first. C'mon you're almost there!"

Soon as the voice said this, a bell began to ring. "What's that noise?"

"It's the chapel above. You're almost there, keep going!"

Minato continued to climb, dodging the insane traps all along the way, until he finally reached a red block, a rope hanging above it. "What now?"

"Pull the rope!"

Minato pulled like he was instructed, then more red blocks dropped, forming steps, which he decided was a good idea to climb…

….

Minato finally climbed the last block, then knelt down on the ground, catching his breath.

"Hey, it's good to see you're alive."

Minato looked up. It was the voice that was helping him the whole time. The voice… Of a sheep?

"Uh… You're a sheep."

The sheep held his hand out to Minato. "That's how the dream works. We all look like sheep to each other. Like… You look like a blue haired sheep to me."

Minato accepted the sheep's hand. The sheep was wearing boxers with pink polka dots, and had dark, scruffy hair on his head.

"What's your name, man?" The sheep at least sounded like he was trying to be friendly.

"Minato… Yours?"

"The name's Vincent." The sheep by the name of Vincent looked around, sighing. "Looks like it's just you and me."

Minato looked around as well, finally seeing the area around him. He was right, they were completely alone. "What is this place?" Minato walked around a bit. "It looks like a church…"

"That's kind of what it's supposed to represent." Vincent pointed towards a small building on the other side of the platform. "That building, over there? That's a confessional. The man inside it is who you talk with to go to the next level."

Minato screamed annoyingly. "There's more?"

"Eh, not much more." Vincent patted him on the back. "I'm actually surprised you made it this far. This is one of the harder towers I've ever climbed, and you made it up with only a few problems."

Minato looked back at Vincent. "Why am I having these dreams?" He sighed. "What did I do to deserve this?"

Vincent sighed. "Most of the men in here were here for infidelity… Y'know, cheating."

Minato laughed. "Bullshit, I don't have a girlfriend." He scratched the back of his head. "Just this girl I met a few days ago.

The sheep's eyes got wide. "A girl..? Was her name… Catherine…?"

Minato's face showed utter confusion. "Um… Yeah. How'd you…"

Vincent grabbed his shoulders. "Listen, man. She's bad news…" Vincent's voice seemed to tremble. "She's a succubus."

….

Vincent explained his whole story to Minato; Catherine and Katherine, Mutton, Astaroth, the nightmares… All of it as the bell on the chapel was ringing slowly behind them. Minato had issues understanding, though.

"So you're saying…"

"She's working for this guy, named Mutton. The guy in the confessional over there is named Astaroth. Mutton works for him."

Minato scratched his head, then sat down on the ground. "I can't believe this… Catherine seems like she really likes me…"

Vincent sat next to him, sighing. "She may like you, I don't know…" Minato looked up at him, confused. "She seemed like she liked me, but I had to leave for my Katherine." He shrugged. "Try staying with her. I'll explain to Mutton when I go up to kick his ass to leave you out of this."

Minato was even more confused. "Kick his ass?"

"Mutton's the one that made the towers and the traps." His voice grew more confident. "Like I said, if I beat his last few trials, I get my wishes."

Minato looked him dead in the eyes. "You're saying that… If I were to finish this tower, too… I'll get my wishes granted…?"

Vincent lifted his hands up in protest. "Whoa, man! I'm not saying to go and challenge him! Besides, soon as I finish, these nightmares are done."

Minato looked over the edge, thinking intently. "Wait one more night…"

Vincent cocked his head, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Wait one more night to continue climbing. Let me talk to Catherine."

"You can't be-"

Minato punched him across his face. "If she really cares, I don't want her disappearing, dammit!"

The two were silent, Vincent rubbing his jaw. Finally, he spoke. "Alright, man. One night."

Minato smiled. "Thank you."

Vincent nodded. "Now it's time to wake up."

Minato about asked what he meant, then he found out the hard way as Vincent pushed him over the edge…

….

Minato shot up out of bed, breathing roughly. He remembered everything. "Damn sheep!" It was purely dumb luck that he woke up last minute.

He looked around his room, destroyed from his night with Catherine. Then he looked next to him, finding no Catherine. Instead there was a note next to his torn pillow. It was from her. It read…

_Sorry I had to leave early. I forgot I had plans today. Thanks for the perfect night. I'll text you later, lover._

Next to her signature was a pair of lips, kissed on by her. He sighed sweetly, then remembered his dream again, letting out a frustrated sigh. "Is she the reason for the nightmares..?"

Minato sighed as he got up and got dressed. That's when he seen the Evoker in his night stand. He smirked, getting a brilliant idea…

He walked out of his room, running into Junpei. "Hey, man!" He slapped my back. "How was your night, hombre?" He winked, his dumb smile crossing his face.

Minato smiled a bit, rubbing the back of his head. "Let me put it this way, Junpei…" He looked around, making sure no one else was around to hear his next few words. "… I've done things… Things that no teenager should ever do…" Minato's smile grew wider, remembering his brilliant night with Catherine.

Junpei's smile stayed on his face. "Aw, what? No fun details?"

Minato smirked. "Junpei, just don't walk into my room…"

As he walked away, he heard Junpei open his door behind him. Silence, then Junpei shouted a massive shout of approval as he seen the trashed room that was caused by the wild couple. Minato was even outside and he could still hear him.

Minato was on the train headed to the station when he got a text from Catherine.

_Hey! I'm free now! Wanna meet up? BTW, I sent you a little something to make sure you didn't forget me! ^.-_

Minato opened up the picture she sent, then his eyes got wide. Thank god he was alone, cause the picture was of Catherine… But the only thing on her body seemed to be a very short skirt and her bra… One of her hands on her inner thigh, the other pressing a finger to her lips as she winked.

He shuddered, loving the sight of his lover. He replied quickly.

_Let's meet up outside the theatre. I'm almost there. Love the picture, by the way. I promise I didn't forget you._

The conversation carried on for a bit longer, which ended in another picture from Catherine, who… Well, just got out of the shower. Minato didn't wait long before she showed up, kissing him hard.

"Hey, love." Her innocent smile laced her lips.

"Hey…"

Her smile melted a bit. "What's wrong? You look like you didn't sleep at all."

He looked at her, her eyes full of true concern. "Yeah, I know… Lots of nightmares…"

"Aww!" She hugged him tightly.

He hugged her back. "Hey, Catherine… I need to talk to you…"

….

Catherine and Minato sat there, silent. He had just confronted her about Vincent and Mutton and the dreams. She simply sat there, seeming like she was holding back tears.

"Minato…" She failed, tears slowly streaming down her face. "I didn't mean for this to happen…"

"Explain it to me…"

Catherine kept looking down at the table, more tears streaming. "You were just another target… Then I met you…" She started bawling. "I really like you, Minato… I just… I just…" Her eyes continued to pour out tears. "I have to keep working for Mutton… I'm sorry…"

Minato sat there, just absorbing the words she just spoke. He then moved next to her, hugging her tightly. "It's okay, Catherine…" He rubbed her back with his thumb. "I'll get you out…"

Catherine looked up at him, tears still in her eyes. "How..?"

"Easy. I'll beat Mutton."

Catherine's eyes got wide. "No, Minato! He'll kill you!"

"He won't stand a chance…"

"How? He's too strong!"

"Catherine… I haven't been completely honest with you either…"

Catherine's eyes grew wide as he explained who he was and what his plan was to beat Mutton. She had heard of this power before, but she'd never seen it in action, or even heard of anyone attempting the things Minato was planning.

"Minato… This is the craziest plan I've ever heard…"

"It'll work, okay?" He hugged her again. "He won't see it coming."

She hugged back, smiling. "Thank you…"

The two locked eyes, smiling. Then they kissed again before they went their separate ways, Minato having her go home for the night. He needed to get drunk from what Vincent said, and he needed to be ready for anything…

Minato went back to the dorm, then simply waited in his room until Mitsuru and Akihiko were asleep. Then he went over to Junpei's door, knocking quietly. He opened the door. "Hey, you alright man?"

Minato nodded, smirking a bit. "Just wondering if my hombre wanted to get into that sake tonight."

Junpei smirked as he opened the door, inviting Minato in. This is where it'd start, and it'd end tonight…

….

Minato's eyes shot open. He was back in the dream world, and sure enough, Vincent was there, a few feet away.

"So?"

Minato got up, cracking his knuckles. "Mutton. He's the one keeping me from her." He walked towards the chapel. "I'm going to beat him."

Vincent began to stop him, but then stopped. "… You go on ahead, man. You need to go and get your girl." He nodded. "Just make sure you save me some of his ass to kick, okay?"

Minato smiled and nodded, walking more towards the confessional. Just before he walked in, he stopped, looking back at his new friend. "Hey, Vincent!" He looked back at the blue haired sheep. "Catch!" Minato threw something at Vincent.

He caught it, then opened his hands. It was a SEES patch. "What is it?"

Minato smiled. "Just a token of our friendship. Thank you…"

Vincent seemed to smile. "Go get him, man."

Minato entered into the confessional, curtain closing behind him.

"So, you're the little lamb Vincent told me about."

Minato tried looking into the screen, but he could only make out a blur. "Yeah, and you are either Mutton or Astaroth, right..?"

The voice laughed. "I am Astaroth. Mutton will be the man you'll face a few levels up." He sounded like he chuckled a bit more. "I'm amazed a little lamb like you was able to beat the first sphere of the Empireo. You really are special…"

"I get that a lot." Minato was growing impatient. "C'mon, I got a wish to make."

Astaroth chuckled again. "May I ask your wish? You know, just out of curiosity."

"Easy." Minato's face was showing pure determination. "I want Catherine freed!"

"Oh? You love a succubus?" He chuckled more. "Is that what you really want?"

"Yes!"

Astaroth chuckled harder. "Oh, this is fun!" He fell silent for a mere second. "Tell you what. If you beat Mutton, I'll free her myself, okay?"

"I'll keep you up on that."

It sounded like Astaroth was clapping on the other side of the wall. "You're one unique sheep. Alright, I'll take you to your next trial. Good luck, little lamb."

The confessional booth seemed to be lifted away. Minato knew it was almost done. It was almost time to meet Mutton… And for Minato to free her.

"Catherine… Wait for me…"

….

Minato seemed to float up each trial with ease, impressing Astaroth more and more. He finally reached the top of the fifth sphere of the trials. He only had one more… His trial with Mutton.

He walked into the confessional, sitting down.

Astaroth clapped loudly. "Impressive! You've almost gotten your wish!"

Minato looked to the wall. "How is Vincent doing?"

"He's okay, he just made it out of the fourth sphere. He'll be facing Mutton as soon as you're done."

Minato sighed a sigh of relief. "Okay, I don't want to keep either of them waiting." A smile shot across his face.

"Good luck, little lamb…"

The booth finally reached the last trial, Minato leaving it to find the same scene he'd seen the last two nights.

"So…" A voice echoed from below. "You're the one who Astaroth made the deal with?"

Minato looked around. "Who's there?"

A loud rumble shook the entire tower. Minato looked from below, seeing a massive throne seemingly rise up from the darkness. In this throne sat a massive man in a white suit. An older gentleman, eyes red as a Shadows.

"Minato Arisato, so we finally meet."

Minato smirked. "Mutton, I presume."

Mutton laughed loudly. "You're very cocky for a boy that's about to die." His voice rang throughout the massive area. "You will not make it out of here alive, I hope you know."

Minato's smirk grew wider. "I plan on making it out of here and beating your ass a bit, too." He cracked his knuckles. "You know, get you ready for Vincent."

Mutton laughed again. "Excellent." He pulled out a massive revolver. "Well then, let's this started.

And so, the trial began. Minato flew up the tower, moving quickly and effortlessly, only thinking about Catherine. Mutton tried his hardest to bring him down, kicking the wall, shooting out blocks… Everything he tried, though, failed to Minato's speed.

Finally, Mutton got pissed. "Alright, little boy!" Mutton aimed the revolver. "I'll finish you for good!" He fired six shots, high above Minato's head. Minato kept climbing, only to find no way across a massive gap.

Mutton shot out the blocks that he'd need to cross. Minato looked down, a disheartening look smacking him right in the face as the blocks seemed to fall even faster below him….

Mutton laughed violently. "It's done!" He continued. "Now I'll go and kill Vincent, too! Now, any last words?"

Minato looked down, watching the blocks fall as he smiled a bit, reaching into his boxers.

Mutton laughed more. "What? Going to fondle yourself just before your death?"

Minato's smirk got wider as he pulled out his Evoker, which he hid in his boxers just before he passed out. "No, but I do have one last word…"

Mutton's face grew worried, thinking his Evoker was a real gun. "What would that be..?"

Minato put the Evoker to his head, his last word springing out violently: "Messiah!"

He pulled the trigger, the shards of his consciousness surrounding him as Messiah appeared behind him. His plan worked. Mutton's face turned to pure shock as Messiah lifted the blue haired Persona-user to the top… To freedom, leaving Mutton to stare on from below…

….

Minato reached the massive stone doors, smiling. He did it, he freed Catherine from her cruel master…

A massive, violent scream came from the darkness below. Mutton was angry, and he showed it, flying up, eye level with Minato.

"You little fucking cheat!"

"The rules are I only have to reach the top, right? Well, I did!"

Mutton shook his head. "No… No, I will not lose to you so easily!" He pointed his gun at Minato.

"Hey! I already won, give up!"

He didn't listen. He was pissed and only wanted Minato dead. "I'll kill you, you fucking bastard!" He fired a shot, one that should've killed him if it would've connected. Thing is… It didn't.

Messiah appeared, smacking the massive bullet away. Mutton stared in shock at the powerful Persona. "Mutton, I'll give you one chance to go without any scratches."

Mutton's face grew more desperate. "NO! I'LL KILL YOU!" He fired again, Messiah deflecting the shot again.

"I warned you!" He pointed at the now horrified looking Mutton. "Messiah! Megidolaon!"

The massive burst of Almighty energy smashed into Mutton's face, toppling him out of his throne and sending him to the deep dark abyss below.

"Bye, Mutton!" Minato waved sarcastically. "Say 'Hi' to Vincent for me!" He laughed to himself as Mutton disappeared from view.

"Well done, little lamb." Minato looked around, Astaroth's voice coming from nowhere. "I am impressed with you. Only two nights and you've beaten the trials."

Minato looked up. "What about Catherine?"

"She is free to choose her own path now, but before you can leave… You must answer a question."

"What? Why?"

"You need to have realized an answer to a question before your allowed to leave. That's the rule. So here's my question: Would you rather live a life of peace or of chaos?"

Minato looked down. "A life of peace…"

"You sound so unsure, little lamb."

"It's just…" Minato sighed. "I can't live without chaos. No one can. Life can never be without chaos…"

Astaroth chuckled. "It seemed you've had an epiphany." The massive stone walls began to open. "Go now, little lamb. Your fate is still undecided…" As Minato moved towards the door, Astaroth spoke again: "By the way… Give Igor my dues." He chuckled again as the bright light from the opened doors filled the room…

….

Minato woke to a knock on the door.

"Hey, get up!" It was Yukari. "You have a visitor!"

Minato shot up. "Catherine..?"

He quickly got dressed and ran down stairs, finding Yukari and Catherine talking. She looked up, smiling. He walked over to her, hugging her tightly. "Minato..?" Catherine sounded worried.

Minato locked his gaze with hers, smiling. "I'm fine.." He kissed her, hard. Life was finally perfect, that's all he cared about…

_**A Month Later…**_

Music played quietly from Minato's computer as Catherine was laying on his bed in the new outfit he had bought her. It looked a lot like the boy's outfit for Gekkoukan High, except with a skirt and much tighter for… Obvious reasons. She had a newspaper in her hands.

"Minato, I have a question?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we go see a movie today?" Her eyes lit up. "There's a horror movie marathon at the theatre. It's only for today! Please?"

Minato laughed a bit. "Yeah, of course."

She jumped up and down on the bed happily, then grabbed him when he was within reach and pulled him beside her, kissing him hard. "Minato… I never really had the chance to thank you…"

"For what?" He held her close. She still smelled like candy.

"For everything with Mutton…"

He held her closer, loving how her curves locked into place with his. "Catherine, it's fine…"

"Nah, not really…" She pinned him down, kissing on his neck, then pecking him on his cheek. "You really deserve a real 'thank you'…"

Mere minutes later, a familiar voice could be heard ringing throughout the dorm…

"CATHERINE!"


End file.
